Birthday tribut to RebelClan
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: This is my Birthday story for RebelClan


A/N Happy 1st birthday RebelClan! I'm proud to call you guys my friends!

Disclaimer I don't own Warriors or RebelClan

Ella- Lilyheart Gray she-cat with white paws and a long, white fluffy tail with emerald-green eyes

Jimanji- Blackstorm Large, solid black tom, with a scar behind his ear, yellow eyes, and long fangs

Red- Blairheart Small spiky furred black she-cat with long fangs a fluffy tail and amber eyes

Wolfy- Hawkpath Brown she-cat with black streaks, black tipped ears, and light amber eyes

Lin- Goldenflare Lightly striped she-cat with an orange stomach that has black spots on it and orange ears

Lavs- Lavenderbreeze Gray-blue she-cat with violet eyes

Sirius- Creeksmoke Rather lean and small, his coat is short-haired and is orange dusted with light brown steaks. His left ear is light brown and so are his paws along with the tip of his tail also being light brown. His eyes are a mesmerizing turquoise colour

Myth- Myth Pale sandy colored she-cat with white paws and ears and bright blue eyes

Dawn- Jaggedlightning Large jet black she cat with gold jagged tabby stripes and bright sapphire blue eyes. She has a scar on her face from her right ear to the bottom of the left side of her face

Storm- Stormfire Long haired silvery white she cat with white paws, a white tip at the end of her bushy tail, and deep amber eyes

Goldenflare relaxed beside the warriors den, waiting for the timing when the clan was all up to do her planned surprise. Blackstorm was the only other cat that knew about it because she needed his crazyness to help her, she didn't have to wait long before Blackstorm came out of the warriors den and joined her. "Good morning Blackstorm" she purred "Are the plans still in place?" Blackstorm twitched his ear trying his best to hide his excitement, but Goldenflare could see the mischief in his eyes giving away the excitement he was feeling. "The plans are going well and you shall not know what they are untill I carry them out."

Goldenflare just shook her head as she watched her friend get up and wander into Stormfires den. "Good morning Goldenflare" Lavenderbreze said sleepily as she stumbled out of the warriors den. "umm... Lavenderbreeze..." finally Goldenflare couldn't take it anymore and got up clawing the clump of moss off of Lavenderbreeze's back. Lavenderbreeze just yawned and mumbled, "oh thanks" before stumbling to the freshkill pile.

The next cat to come out was Lilyheart. "Lilyheart" Goldenflare purred pleased to see the cat she looked up to as an older sister. "Hello Goldenflare" she meowed before looking her in the eye. "You look mischievous, what are you planning?" Goldenflare did her best to hold back a purr of amusement as she responded. "Nothing" Lilyheart just gave her a knowing look and walked away.

Blairheart wandered over and sat down beside her licking her whiskers. "That mouse that Hawkpath caught yesterday was good." Goldenflare nodded. "I had a squirrel she caught yesterday, I think she went hunting by the stream yesterday so she must have found a good spot over there, we'll have to see if we can get the spot out of her later. Blairheart licked her whiskers one last time before saying. "I'm going to go say hello to Lilyheart see you later." "See ya!" Goldenflare called out before turning back to the warriors den enterance.

Hawkpath wandered over soon. "Hello Hawkpath"' Goldenflare greeted the young warrior. "Good morning" she replied cheerfully "What are you doing sitting over here?" She asked. "Just sitting" Goldenflare replied doing her best to hide the worry that Hawkpath was catching on to her. "Do you want some company?" Hawkpath questioned. "No it's fine" Goldenflare replied calmly, "But thanks for asking" Hawkpath dipped her head and meowed. "Alright we can talk later" before walking away.

Creeksmoke was the next cat to come out of the den. "Hi Creeksmoke, what's up?" Goldenflare meowed when she saw him. "Starclan and the sky" Creeksmoke replied with a smirk Goldenflare rolled her eyes. "Not literally!" Creeksmoke mroowed with laughter, "You know me better than that don't you?" Goldenflare just shook her head. "When will I ever learn?" she muttered under her breath. "But what I have been doing is sleeping, so I haven't been doing much and now I'm going to go talk to Lavenderbreeze" he said twitching his whiskers with amusement.

Jaggedlightning walked up and sat down beside her "Mornin' Goldenflare" she greeted her. Goldenflare purred, "how's it going?" Jaggedlightning licked her paw before replying "Good I dreamt that I caught five mice and a squirrel." "That's a lot of freshkill" Goldenflare purred "I'd say that after all that work last night you deserve to stick around camp for the day." Jaggedlightning gave her an odd look "Did the deputy or leader tell you that?" she asked. "No I just figure since you did all that hunting last night you may as well enjoy the fruits of your labor" Jaggedlightning gave her one last weird look before walking away.

"Boo!" Goldenflare jumped and whirled around to see Myth sitting behind her with her tail neatly curled around her paws. "Whatever is the matter? did I scare you?" Goldenflare narrowed her eyes and hissed before flinging herself onto her back playfully. "I'll get you for that!" she screeched, "You'll never scare me again!." Myth and Goldenflare's playful screeching filled the camp as they rolled around, which quikley drew Stormfire's attention. "What are you two doing? you could seriously injure yourselves." Goldenflare hung her head in pretend shame and said, "Sorry Stormfire it won't happen again." While Stormfire was sniffing over Myth and her she looked over Stormfires shoulder and could see Blackstorm doing something around the freshkill, luckily it took just the right amount of time for Blackstorm to finish whatever he was doing before Stormfire was done. "You two don't go around fighting anymore got it!" Stormfire said sternly Goldenflare looked up at the sky. "It's sunhigh we should go share tongues with the rest of the clan and have our meal. Stormfire and Myth agreed quikly and headed over.

Goldenflare reached down and took a bite of a mouse surprised at how dry and flaky the stomach felt. Looking down at her mouse she noticed what looked like dry herbs, sniffing them her eyes went huge and she started hopping around on one foot. "SAMTASTIC" she yowled making a random reference to the TV show Flashpoint. Goldenflare was almost knocked over as Jaggedlightning went running around in circle yelling "Catnip rush." Blairheart was walking around singing at the top of her lungs. Hawkpath was wolfing down as much freshkill as she could, Goldenflare guessed she liked the taste of catnip. Lilyheart was play fighting with Creeksmoke and seemed to be taking all of her energy out in that way. Lavenderbreeze was running around yelling "A bug touched me a bug touched me." Myth was running towards Goldenflare, confused Goldenflare watched and then slowly her eyes got bigger as she realized Myth's intent. Goldenflare tried to move but unfortunately she couldn't move fast enough before Myth propelled herself off of Goldenflare's side knocking her over. Letting out a squeal of rage Goldenflare gave chase. Unable to catch her she slowed down and looking over she saw Blackstorm rolling on the ground laughing his head off. Looking slightly to the side she saw Stormfire sitting with a blank look on her face. Slowly Goldenflare got up and went over to were she had stashed her surprise, pulling it out she yelled. "I have coke!" Stormfire's eyes immediately lit up and she yelled "CAFFIENE" before running over and sticking her nose in a giant bowl of it.

Slowly as the day caught up to the clan they all collapsed in various positions groaning about there stomach's hurting. Except for Blackstorm who was _still_ laughing. Finally Goldenflare got up enough strength to stand up and say, "Happy birthday RebelClan!" before collapsing on her side again.


End file.
